De ma fenetre
by Soluenn
Summary: De ma fenetre chaque jour je le vois passer. je ne le connais pas mais je sais que je l'aime. Chaque jour je passe et je regarde à cette fenetre. je sais que je l'aime sans rien connaitre d'autre que son visage.


De ma fenêtre

Tous les jours je le vois passer sous ma fenêtre. Il ne semble pas me voir et pourtant une partie de moi se dit qu'il passe ici pour moi. Il a des cheveux noirs mi-longs et rassemblés par un nœud rouge la plupart du temps. Il porte un costume trois pièce noir digne d'un gentilhomme de grande classe, une canne à pommeau d'argent et un chapeau haut de forme complète le tout. Je ne sais rien d'autre de lui que ce que je vois de ma fenêtre. Malgré cela je ne peux m'empêcher d'attendre sa venue tous les matins et tous les soirs. Je l'aime alors que je ne le connais pas, je l'aime alors qu'il ne me voit pas et que jamais mon amour ne se concrétisera.

Je l'ai vu heureux, un sourire éclairant son visage magnifique et si princier tandis qu'il se rendait à son travail. Je l'ai vu en revenir aussi fatigué et creusé qu'une ombre. Je l'ai vu aidé des belles demoiselles et des femmes âgés traverser ma rue. Je l'ai vu passer sous le soleil brûlant d'été ou emmitouflé dans sa lourde capeline noire bien chaude pendant un hiver particulièrement glacial.

Il semble être seul. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas même pas de quoi il vit. Je sais juste qu'il habite à l'est de la ville et que tous les jours, il passe devant ma fenêtre pour se rendre à son travail à l'ouest.

Je l'entends arriver souvent avant de le voir. Son pas est régulier et ses hauts talons à la mode claquent sur les sombres pavés du trottoirs. Aujourd'hui encore, il a chaussé ses mocassins noirs et impeccablement cirés. Je me colle à la fenêtre pour le voir. Il avance avec conviction et en même temps il semble perdu dans ses pensées, comme souvent le matin. Il a les traits un peu tirés mais cela ne le rend que plus beau encore. J'admire le moindre de ses traits, contemplant les courbures de son corps et les fines rides qui commencent à apparaître au coins de ses yeux.

Soudainement, alors que je m'y attendais le moins, il lève la tête vers moi. Son regard vert me traverse de part en part. Je me sens fondre de l'intérieur. Je m'enflamme, je brûle de désir pour lui tandis que des milliers de questions envahissent mon esprit. M'a-t-il vu ? Me regarde-t-il ? Ses yeux s'attardent à ma fenêtre. Je le vois et pourtant lui semble chercher du regard quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je sens une terrible douleur dans ma poitrine. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait attiré son attention. Comment cela serait-il possible ? Je ne suis plus rien.

Je m'effondre de douleurs et de chagrin. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Et si je dois partir, je dois lui dire avant ce que je ressens. Je me relève difficilement, mon corps est en morceau. Je tends amoureusement les bras vers lui. Un souffle de vent m'amène à lui. Je le prends dans mes bras. Et je lui avoue mon amour. Mes je t'aime s'envole au loin. Il m'entends, je ne sais. Il me voit, je ne sais. Je disparais.

« Adieu mon amour. »

Tous les jours je passe au même endroit. Je ne peux m'en empêcher comme si quelque chose dans cette rue m'attirait. Au moment où je traverse la rue pavée près du parc avec ces barrières de fer forgé, j'ai l'impression d'être observé. Je regarde autour de moi mais je ne vois rien. Je regarde aux fenêtres, personne. Il n'y a rien. Je continue d'avancer et pourtant cette sensation continue de me poursuivre.

Je me souviens de la première fois où j'ai emprunter cette rue. C'était un matin tout à fait ordinaire. Je me rendais à mon nouveau poste dans un autre endroit de la ville que là où j'étais auparavant. Je ne connaissais alors pas bien ces rues. Je m'étais levé plus tôt qu'à mon habitude pour repérer un peu le chemin. Il faisait très beau ce jour-là. Le soleil était agréablement chaud sur mon visage, les oiseaux chantaient dans le parc. Je me sentais si bien que je ne résistais pas à l'envie de m'asseoir une minute sur un banc en bois brut qui reposait tout le long de la route.

Je fermais un instant les yeux, le soleil était si doux, le printemps était si agréable. Mes sens s'empreignaient agréablement de cet instant de repos. Je me sentais en paix. Aucun soucis ne venait troubler cet instant de tranquillité. J'allais presque m'endormir quand je m'obligeais à rouvrir les yeux. Je vis alors quelque chose dans les étages qui attira mon attention. Une chevelure brune cascadant sur des épaules nues, un visage un peu rond et blanc. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine. Il y avait un ange à la fenêtre. Il ne me regardait pas, il semblait voir autre chose. Son regard bleuté était si triste et son corps si fin, presque malade. Il semblait si frêle et si fragile de là où j'étais. De sombres pulsions naquirent en moi en cet instant. Je voulais connaître cet ange.

Je me levais prêt à l'appeler de toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme quand une ombre passa à sa fenêtre et me cacha à sa vue. Un homme au visage sévère et puissant était en train de lui parler. La discussion semblait plutôt véhémente. Elle dura plusieurs secondes, je suivait leur échange avec fébrilité et puis de lourds rideaux de velours verts refermèrent ma vision. Je ne pouvais plus rien voir. Il avait disparu. Il était parti loin de moi. Je sentait monter en moi une étrange douleur, un étrange sentiment. Toute la félicité que je ressentais à peine quelques minutes auparavant avait disparue en même temps que lui.

Cependant, je ne pouvais abandonné. Le soir même je repassais exprès sous cette fenêtre mais les rideaux était toujours soigneusement tirés. Je rentrais chez moi encore plus fatigué et désespéré, gardant tout de même l'espoir de le voir le lendemain. Cela n'arriva jamais. J'eus beau passer et repasser, tendre les yeux vers cette fenêtre je n'eus plus jamais le bonheur de revoir le doux visage de mon bel ange. Je continue pourtant de prendre ce chemin, attendant chaque matin et chaque soir d'apercevoir ne serait-ce que sa fine silhouette.

Et puis, un matin comme tant d'autres, je me rendais à mon travail, le cœur lourd. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me sentir heureux, l'obscurité s'emparait peu à peu de moi. Ce matin-là, un léger vent soufflait dans mes cheveux rassemblés négligemment avec un ruban rouge. Je n'y prêtais guère attention. J'effectuais mon rituel matinal cherchant mon ange à sa fenêtre quand le vent devint plus fort. Une bourrasque m'entoura pendant plusieurs secondes, je frissonnai, mon chapeau s'était envolé, ma cape volée autour de mes épaules, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais m'envoler.

Le vent était si fort que j'avais la sensation d'être devenu sourd et de ne plus appartenir au même monde. Tout tournouillait autour de moi. J'étais le centre d'un tourbillon dont je ne pouvais pas sortir. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Je ne voyais plus rien.

Et puis j'entendis dans le vent une voix. Elle répétait dans un murmure désespéré des mots d'amour. Je regardais fébrilement tout autour de moi, je cherchais la source de cette voix. Il y eut une dernière phrase.

« Adieu mon amour. »

C'est alors que je revis enfin mon ange. Il tendait ses fins bras blancs vers moi et disparaissait parmi les nuages, ses longs cheveux volants autour de sa tête et son regard bleuté me suppliant de le voir. Le ciel à travers lui était éblouissant. Je tendais moi aussi les mains vers lui. Mais il était déjà trop loin. Je me mis à crier. Il avait déjà disparu. Je m'effondrais sur le sol, comprenant enfin pourquoi je n'avais jamais revu mon ange à sa fenêtre. Il était mort ce jour-là. Et je venais de voir sa dernière apparition. Nous nous étions aimé sans le savoir, sans le pouvoir.

« Adieu mon ange. »


End file.
